


This Way You Will Always Know

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their walls were broken down but they were only made stronger by it. They could move forward, together. The way it was supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Way You Will Always Know

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters and situations from the Livejournal RPG Songchoice.

Lazily Gary opened his eyes and shifted on the mattress- no, wait, too narrow to be the bed, this must be the sofa. He looked down to see Drew with his arms wrapped around and head resting on his chest, and smiled as the night's memories tumbled back into place. It was enough of a surprise for Drew to show up at the apartment, but what happened after-

Gently he touched the older man's face, which was smiling but still had faint traces of tears. For the past months, he'd known Drew had some deep issues about his anxiety and self-esteem, but hadn't known the full story until now. Every time he tried bringing it up before, the door would slam in his face. Not that he was being (to borrow one of his aunt's favorite sayings) a Matilda Busybody, but he knew all too well you could only bottle things up for so long. He'd made a promise to love and help Drew no matter what, and he intended to keep that promise.

Now they both knew the full truth about each other, every heartache and every scar. Their troubles may have come from different places, but there'd been lingering hurt all the same.

Gary wanted to scream at a world that'd let people be so callous and indifferent towards each other, but looking down at Drew, the rage from earlier was gone. All he felt was acceptance and love for this brave soul who had no idea how he'd touched so many lives while thinking of his own as worthless.

He didn't have to think that anymore.

There was no judgement when Gary told his story, either. It wasn't a one-upping game of whose-teen-years-were-more-miserable, but pure and simple honesty. He felt he owed it to Drew.

The early morning blizzard howled a little outside.

A day in the life like any other, the oldest story in the world, the one where nary a thing fits together the way they told you it was supposed to way back when, if you eat your veggies and go to school and work hard and marry on the right side of the tracks. Live it or live with it. Check out or survive.

Well, they survived. And then some. Their walls were broken down but they were only made stronger by it. They could move forward, together. The way it was supposed to be.

Drew shifted a bit and soon stirred awake, blinking a few times before opening his eyes completely (for the life of Gary he could _never_ find which eye was supposed to be the lazy one). His smile seemed to light the room.

"Oh good, I wasn't dreaming."

Gary lovingly pet the back of the older man's head. "Was it a sweet dream?"

"You betcha. What time is it, babe?"

"Oh, um..." Gary reached behind him to grab the clock off the lamp table. "Uh...four...fifteen?"

Drew sighed. "Damn, I gotta get going. They can't do the last show without me." Carefully he crawled out of the blanket on the sofa, looking beautiful in his skin and the moonlight. After grabbing his sweatshirt off the floor, he murmured, "Now where did I...oh yeah, bathroom." He walked off to retrieve the rest of his clothes, and Gary couldn't resist giving his bare hip a playful pinch as he did so.

"Goof."

"You love it," Gary quipped as he watched the retreating form of the man he loved.

Everybody else's loss if they couldn't appreciate this...pure beauty.

He cuddled back into the blanket and twiddled his fingers around, smiling as the ring's emerald twinkled faintly.

Soon returned in his clothes, face freshly scrubbed and hair combed back into place, and looking as sweet as when he arrived, with extra clarity to his eyes. He knew just as well as Gary did that letting everything out in the open was right. Maybe not the biggest step, but certainly the best.

Gary slipped into his handed-over pants and kissed Drew's cheek. "Y'want me to heat up something for you? Coffee?"

The older man shook his head. "I can grab something at a truck stop. You just go back to sleep, Gare."

There was no way he was sleeping just yet. He stood to give a sweet kiss goodbye (for now) to the one he loved, a hand gently cupping a stubbled cheek. "Thank you," he said softly when he drew away and touched the tips of their noses together.

Drew's smile, the perfect I-love-you smile, was the best sight to leave on for the next couple of days.

"No, baby. Thank _you_."


End file.
